Spite
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: PG13 for future chapters. Cho's heartbroken over Harry and Draco's never liked WonderBoy Potter from the start. So they join forces to make the Boy Who Lived's life miserable. But what happens with their spiteful ways get jumbled on their way?
1. The rain does weird things to people

**A/N:**_ Hey. This is one of my many fics. I'm planning and sticking with this one though because I really want to put out a Draco/Cho fic. I know there aren't a lot of them out there so I want to add to the few. _

_This is sorta AU because it well… it doesn't really follow the book. I mean, it doesn't say in the book exactly that Cho and Draco didn't go out, but you know what I mean. _

**_NOTE:_**_ The italicised stuff in the chapter is paraphrased stuff from the book. I mean, I was looking at the book and what they say in " " is actual stuff but the other words around it is different because I had to change it from Harry's view to Cho's. Get it? Hopefully so. _

*******************************************************************************************

            Cho ran from Madam Puddifoot's towards the empty alley behind Dervish and Banges. She furiously wiped the tears from her almond shaped eyes.  Replaying the scene she had just partaken in, the tears flowed harder. __

_            "I've been meaning to ask you for ages… Did Cedric – did he m-m-mention me at all before he died?"_

_            "Well—no—" Harry said quietly. "There – there wasn't time for him to say anything. Erm… so d'you d'you get to see a lot of Quidditch in the holidays? You support the Tornados, right?"_

_            How could he talk about Quidditch when she wanted to talk about something as serious as Cedric? She wanted questions answered and he wanted to talk about Quidditch. And she thought he was different._

_            "Look, let's not talk about Cedric right now… Let's talk about something else…"_

_            That was it. It broke the dam. Cho couldn't stand it anymore. "I though, I thought _you'd_ u-u-understand! I _need_ to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?" I sobbed._

_            "Well—I have talked about it," Harry whispered, "to Ron and Hermione, but—"_

_            "Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger! But you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just… p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Grange, like you obviously want to!"_

_            "Cho?" He said so pathetically._

_            "Go on, leave! I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me… How many are you meeting after Hermione?" Cho snapped. _

_            "It's not like that!" He laughed. And it was at that that made Cho jump to her feet._

_            "I'll see you around, Harry."_

            So now Cho stood in the pouring rain, still sobbing, her questions about Cedric still unanswered. Her clothes clung her to her body and she gave a shiver as the wind howled around her.

            "And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," drawled a masculine voice.

            Cho whirled around to see Draco Malfoy observing her from the steps of Dervish and Banges. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to think of a witty comeback.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?" was all she could come up with.

            "I'm just waiting here until the rain stops." Draco shrugged his shoulders innocently. "You're welcome to join me on the steps. Just don't get me wet."

            Cho cast him a dirty look and flounced back off into the rain. Draco simply smirked and sat back on the stairs.

            Cho wandered onto High Street when some of her dormmates found her. 

            "Cho! Why didn't you bring your umbrella?" Angela Dimitrive demanded under her own umbrella.

            "We thought you were out with Harry!" Christina Baldwin exclaimed.

            Cho gave a faint grin, "Oh, we decided to end it early today." She didn't feel like having to listen to her friends go on about the subject. Especially if they heard about Hermione Granger. "Girls, I think I'm going to head back to the castle."

            "Oh, here, take my umbrella. I can share with Christina," Angela insisted.

            "Thanks Angie," Cho said, accepting the umbrella and heading towards the castle. She hurried up the path from the village to the school when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. 

            "Draco Malfoy, are you stalking me?" she demanded as the fifth year darted between raindrops. 

            "Wouldn't dream of it. Now be a dear and share the umbrella, I'm getting _wet_," Draco complained. Cho rolled her eyes but moved over to make room for Draco under the umbrella.  "Thank you."

            "Hmph. I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say thank you," Cho was amazed.

            Draco simply raised his eyebrow at her as the two of them walked along the path. Finally they reach the large wooden doors of Hogwarts School. Draco nodded his head at Cho before pulling one of the doors open and ducking inside quickly. Cho simply stood there, not sure of what just happened. 

            Had she just had a fairly pleasant walk with Draco Malfoy? 

            It didn't seem possible and yet, it did happen. Perhaps she had caught flu and was hallucinating. Perhaps she needed to go see Madam Pomfrey. 

*******************************************************************************************

**A/N: **_ Hi! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like the first chapter and I hope you'll go review! Thanks!_


	2. Slamming doors open

**A/N: **_Hello again! Sorry it's been awhile since I first posted this fic. Anyways, I won't bore you with Author's Notes. Have fun reading!_

**Disclaimer:**_ As you should all well know, these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh, except for Christina and Angela. _

◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊

            Cho sat in Ravenclaw's Common Room and contemplated over what had happened earlier. 

            She'd planned on having a date with… Potter but that obviously didn't go well because he wasn't being very sensitive to her feelings. And then she ran into Dra- Malfoy and then she got away from him only to have him follow her to the castle. Oh the twisted life she led. 

            "Stupid boys," the sixth year grumbled. "The whole lot of them."

            Then Cho shook her still damp hair and headed up to her dorm room for some sleep. 

~*~

            The next morning Cho woke up, showered, got dressed and headed to breakfast. Angela and Christina were already sitting at the Ravenclaw table, talking animatedly, occasionally slipping a mouthful of food in. It wasn't until Cho was almost standing on top of Angela that they looked up from their conversation.

            "Hi Cho!" Christina said cheerfully. 

            "G'morning, Cho!" Angela greeted.

            "'Lo," Cho answered. 

            "So how was your date with Harry?" Angela asked.

            "Oh yeah, I forgot! Tell!" Christina demanded. "Did he kiss you? Where did you guys go? Did he buy you anything?"

            "Oh, erm… I don't really want to talk about it."

            "Oh come on! We won't tell anyone else!" Angela insisted. Cho somehow doubted this since those two couldn't keep their traps shut for two seconds.

            Cho shook her head, "No."

            "Please! Just tell us! Does Harry kiss better than Cedric?" 

            "Drop it."

            "oOo, good question, does he?"

            "I said, drop it!" Cho shouted. The girls gave her an odd look but they went back to their gossiping anyhow. 

Cho sat down and got herself some porridge. While picking at it she found herself looking over at the Slytherin Table and especially at a certain blonde haired boy. From the looks of it, he seemed to have forgotten all about the events of the previous day. He sat there with is Slytherin friends and from what Cho could see through the sea of students he had his hand, with Blaise's on top of course, resting comfortably on her thigh. 

            Cho shook her head and got back to her breakfast. She wasn't going to let that odd incident ruin her day. Now what happened with Harry might. But she could get over it. Hell, she managed to get over Cedric without Harry's help. Sort of. 

            "Honestly! Look at those three. They're like, always together. It's disgusting! You'd think that that bookworm, oh what's her name?" Angela interrupted herself.

            "Goody-goody Granger?" Christina supplied.

            "Yeah, her. You'd think she'd take her nose out of those moldy books for once and find some real friends instead of those Weasley and Potter, I mean Harry and er, not that anything's wrong with him. It's just she's _always_ with them!" Angela continued. "Cho, do you know if she's going out with Weasley? The way they fight. I'd ask if she was seeing Pot-erm, Harry but I should hope not!" She and Christina giggled.

            Cho slammed down her spoon, making her bowl rattle, rose, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Christina and Angela sat at the Ravenclaw table exchanging bamboozled looks before shrugging and continuing in their gossiping.

            What Cho didn't realize in her anger was that a certain silver-eyed Slytherin had just exited the Great Hall before her. Alone. And was lingering outside the entrance. So he was there to "greet" her as she showed her gracefulness.

            **_CREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAK! WHACK!_**

            "OUCH!" Draco howled, clutching his nose. "Holy flyid fuck od a broomstick!"

            Cho's eyes widened at what just happened. She'd just broken Draco Malfoy's nose by slamming a door _open_ in his face and now she was witnessing his dancing slightly while cursing up a storm. 

            "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were standing so close to the door! Are you okay?" Cho babbled as she tried to see any damaged she may have caused. Draco stopped dancing and swearing and looked at Cho blankly. His eyes glazed over slightly and he started swaying to the side.

            "Huh?" He asked dumbly.

            "Oh, no you don't, Draco Malfoy! You are _not_ passing out right in front of me!" Cho cried. She had no choice but to sling his arm over her shoulders and try to make it to the Hospital Wing.

            Cho vaguely remembered Draco Malfoy when he was his first year. He was some short little munchkin of a kid. She wished he still were a munchkin because then he would have been easier to haul to the Hospital Wing. Cho had always been petite, shorter than everyone else but she did have strength luckily. And she was using all that strength at that very moment since that once a munchkin of a kid had grown up and was very heavy. 

            Halfway to the Hospital Wing she wondered what happened to those two boys, if you could call them that, who used to follow Draco's every step. She also wondered why no one was helping her seeing as they'd slowly passed many other people. Luckily none of them were _Harry_ or his confidants.

            Cho and Draco, who had passed out completely by that time, finally had reached their destination, the Hospital Wing. Cho managed to prop the Slytherin against the wall while she quickly opened the door and held it ajar with her foot.

            "Madam Pomfrey!" she gasped out. The nurse looked up from the book she had been reading and saw the two partially in the doorway.

            "My goodness! What happened?! Hurry bring him in!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Cho groaned and half dragged Draco to the nearest bed and slung him on it.

            After sitting down on a different bed and regulating her breathing, Cho said, "I accidentally slammed a door open in his face. I think I broke his nose."

            Madam Pomfrey stopped tending to Draco's face and looked up at Cho, "I beg your pardon?"   

            "I said, I think I broke his nose."

            "No, before that."

            "Oh, I accidentally slammed a door open in his face. I didn't know he was standing so close on the other side," Cho explained. "I'll be leaving now."

            Madam Pomfrey continued what she was doing as if she hadn't heard Cho. She never did like anyone hanging around _her_ sanctuary. 

            Cho left the Hospital Wing and leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. She had nothing to do. Her homework was already done, she didn't want to go find Angela or Christina, and the weather was still rainy so she didn't fancy flying. She sank down to the floor, staring blankly ahead. Then unexpectedly fell asleep.

            And that's how Draco Malfoy found her when he exited the Hospital Wing, nose back to normal. At first he thought she was Stunned but she had a much too peaceful look on her face to have been Stunned. Her peaceful expression turned sad and Draco swore he heard her mumble,

             "Cedric… I…" The look on her face changed once again, to a look of pleading and hurt while the words that come from her lips were, "Harry…"

            Not sure what to do, he nudged her with his shoe. When that didn't get a response he nudged her harder. Then used his foot to poke her in the side, which was quite effective as she bolted upright, squealing.

            "Huh? How'd I get here?" Then she saw him, "Oh, you. What do you want?"

            "You should be thanking me. Some evil person could have wandered by and done who-knows-what to you," he smirked.

            "Some evil person? Like you," she spat back.

            "Oh, I'm hurt," Draco feigned pain as he held a hand to his heart.

            "Shove off," Cho growled as she got to her feet and stomped off to her dorm as Draco stood there laughing to himself. 

◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊▪◊

**A/N:**_ I know... it's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry! I had just gotten stuck on what to write next but then I was checking fics on my favourite stories list and I needed to read the updates of RowenaRavenclaw96's Draco/Cho fic, "Precious Moments" and for some reason, I just got ideas. So anyways…_

**_Zou-chang_**_: thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update sooner!_

**RowenaRavenclaw96**_: Well obviously I did go and check out your story! Thank YOU for somehow getting me off my butt to write an update._

**Lil-Miz-Chief**: _Thanks!_

**RuByMoOn17**: _I tried to update soon!_

**Caderyn**: _"Hmm… intriguing." Is that a good thing?_

**13a13egirl**: _I do plan to keep going with this fic!_

**SwEetLiTTleLiLy**: _Thanks!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Please leave another! Also, if you want to receive an email when I update this fic, leave your email address! ^_^___


End file.
